Applicant hereby claims the benefit of the filing date of a prior foreign application in accordance with the provisions of 35 USC .sctn.119. West German Patent Application No. P 33 41 066.6 was filed in West Germany on Nov. 12, 1983.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to thermal imaging devices and, more specifically, to thermal imaging devices in which radiation from a scan position sensor is not limited to traversing a beam path which is orthogonal to the normal axis of a scanning mirror in its rest position.
2. Description of the Technology
The present invention constitutes an improvement over the thermal imaging device disclosed in West German Patent Application No. P 33 29 590.5 and its corresponding U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 641,525, filed on Aug. 16, 1984. The preceding disclosure describes a thermal imaging device in which the operating axis of a scan position sensor must be aligned perpendicular to the rest position of the scanning mirror of the thermal imaging device.